Your Love
by FalknerBlue
Summary: The tour starts and Ed enjoys having Taylor as company in their trailer. But as he discovers things he doesn't know, Taylor and he starts fighting. Will love dominate and lead the way or will career block the way? ((requested))


_**A/N: So this fic was requested by my friend, Springtime. Hope you'll enjoy.**_

* * *

I open my eyes and see Taylor standing over me, smiling.

"What?" I smile back.

She wrinkles her nose. "Why are you sleeping on the couch? You know that has old chips all over it."

"At least I don't eat them!" I stand up and walk over to our work place in the trailer. "Hey, why is this song still not finished?"

"I decided to wait for you," Taylor replies, looking at me straight in the eye. Her blue eyes seem to pierce me and discover all my hidden secrets.

"Why?" I said, dropping the gaze. It's too much to handle. Her eyes might see my affection for her.

"I like working with you." She smiles too wide.

"Come here. Why is this note up there? It sounds weird for the opening." I motion for her.

"Where?!" she walks to me and sits down beside me. We don't fit in the chair but I like it. I try hard not to blush or anything but faint red still show. "It's fine! It shows my skill in dynamics, from piano to forte!"

"I'm not quite sure about that. It seems risky."

She shot up from the chair and looked down at me. "What? You don't trust me, then? That's what you're saying?"

"Hey, calm down. I'll order pizza later. Just stop."

Taylor giggles and grabs a chair. I feel uncomfortable. _Maybe she noticed the chair was too small for us._

"Okay. Let's change the note. Make it softer than loud." She nods.

I grab the pencil and erase that note. I look at her for assurance. She nods for me to go on and I look back at the paper. I forgot what I was going to write. It's hard for you to work if there's a beautiful girl beside you.

Just then Patrick entered.

His job?

I don't know. All he does is keep Taylor's fans in bay. He wears headphones with a microphone hanging. I notice that something is missing. The usual thing he's holding is gone. His spectacles are bent.

"Tay," He says, breathing hard.

Taylor runs up to him and holds his face. "What's wrong?"

Sounds like a play? I know right. I shake my head and go back to working at Taylor's new song.

Let me explain what's happening with them. Taylor likes Patrick, but Patrick hides his feelings so I can't exactly read him.

"Your fans tried to stampede me. You need to come out." Patrick stutters.

"Wait." I stand up. "They will be crazier if she goes out. There will _really_ be a stampede then,"

"Stay here, Ed." She turns to me, her ponytail wiggling. She goes out with him and I sit, alone in the room.

I can't bear it. I go out. Instead of hearing screaming fans, I hear nothing. I walk more and saw Taylor and Patrick snogging. I am overwhelmed by the sight. I run back to the trailer and slam the door. I sit in silence, my head in my hands. I think of what have I done wrong for Taylor not to like me. What did I do?

I drift to sleep.

Taylor shakes me and wakes me up. "Get dressed, we're going to perform today, remember?" she says in a monotone voice.

"Oh right." I can't look at her without remembering what she did with Patrick.

A limousine is parked near our trailer. We walk up to it and enter. I'm not very descriptive so let's skip that part. I sit beside Taylor, and Patrick is in front of us. Derek, whom Taylor hired to drive for her, well, drives. As we arrive at our location, I realize that we are performing just in front of a small crowd. We get out of the car quickly and into the back stage. "One of the promoters will be watching." Someone notifies Taylor.

"What? Why didn't you inform me earlier?" she asks. She suddenly gets nervous and sits down beside me.

"Hey. You're gonna do great." I smile.

"Thanks. Just stop being gay," Taylor jokes.

"I'm not being gay!" I shout as my smile fades. She always says that when I encourage her. "Can you please stop saying that?"

Taylor's smile fades. "I'm sorry. I'm just nervous."

"I understand but don't say things like that. It offends people, you know!" I reply.

"Oh now you're being HARSH!" Taylor snaps back.

"I am not being HARSH! I'M JUST BEING HONEST!" I scream and stomp away in anger.

:::

The concert starts and Taylor sings. Something is unusual about her. She frowns while singing, like something is bugging her.

Then something snaps me out from my thoughts. "I'm sorry but something is really bugging me right now. Excuse me."

Then I see her pass through the curtain. I run to her and ask, "What's going on, what's happening?"

She hugs me tight and I hug her back. "I'm sorry for everything Ed. Please, forgive me."

"Fine, fine. Yeah okay." I whisper into her ear.

She smiles at me and I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, right now and live in it forever.

:::

After the concert, we go back to our trailer.

"Okay, I'll go get the mail," she says to me as she leaves. I raise my brow. We never get mail.

I go out of the trailer again and walk carefully to the same spot where they kissed. I see them again. I stand in disbelief.

"Taylor." Patrick says and points at me. Taylor turns and stammers. "Ed—"

I pull my hair with my hands. "TAYLOR! AFTER ALL THESE THINGS I'VE DONE FOR YOU? I CARED FOR YOU! I DID EVERYTHING, TAY AND YET . . . YOU DO THIS TO ME? DON'T YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU? WASN'T IT A BIT OBVIOUS, WITH ME ALWAYS ASKING, 'ARE YOU OKAY, ARE YOU FINE?'"

Her eyes welled up with tears.

"BUT NO! IT WAS ALL NOTHING. I WAITED FOR ALMOST MY WHOLE LIFE. AND NOW I'M DONE." I shout everything I held secret, all I feel and all my emotions. I storm back to the trailer.

"Ed, Ed, please, I can explain!"

I slam the door, hearing Patrick's screams of pain. I walk around the trailer and slam my fist into the wall. I scream in agony and felt myself crumbling, crumbling to pieces . . .

Taylor suddenly enters and stands behind me. I don't face her. My eyes are wet with tears. I don't want her to see me crying. "Ed, I'm sorry. He was the one kissing me, Ed—" she says, her voice shaky.

"You like him. Go with him, you'll be happier." I reply, also a bit shaky.

"That's the point! I just like him. But I don't love him. All my life I was waiting for you, too. I didn't know you love me. But I love you too. Please hear me out here." She walks to me, her footsteps echoing throughout the trailer. She holds my back gently. "Ed, please."

I turn my back on the wall and grab her by the waist. I press my lips into hers and she does the same too.

We stand there in silence . . .

. . . and this is the moment I have been waiting for, imagining it in my head every night before I sleep.

I pull back, ending the kiss and I whisper in her ear. "I have a new song in mind,"

"Yeah? What's it called?" she whispers back.

"_Your Love_."


End file.
